uffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page is the summary timeline of the events that have occurred in the RP. Anything considered to have happened long before this should come under Lore. The exceptions to this rule are flashbacks. __FORCETOC__ The WaveCategory:Timeline Rough Beginnings Our story begins with the meeting of Benna Iroha, Lyra Sayuri, and Velvoren Red. Having been imprisoned, Velvoren tries to weasel his way out of custody. Whilst the letter he provides does not show signs of forgery, Benna does not trust the man and discusses with Lyra what measures should be taken. After their conversation, Lyra ends up agreeing to supervise Velvoren to the Green Sparrow Inn, as neither of them can trust Velvoren, but also cannot keep him held any longer. Upon entering the Inn, they meet with Steven Pyrus and end up chatting idly. Following some banter, an evacuation message from the bar's radio is heard. The streets are in chaos, so naturally the group decides to discover what the commotion is - And are promptly met with the vision of a blue wall towering over the town - The Jaredon Tsunami. After escaping to the castle through Steven's guidance, Velvoren is injured whilst Lyra learns of Steven's involvement in the Order - And Steven makes some pretty startling comments, irritating both Benna and Lyra. Whilst Red is recovering, Benna gives information of a Machinist's study on the Tsunami to the two Order members, who begin their mission without delay. During this time, Velvoren escapes and returns to the Forum of Shadows. Magical Mr. Fluffles and the Hawk of Lanniston In the midst of Lyra and Steven's journey to Lanniston to exchange data, Lyra confronts Steven about his disrespectful attitude. Shortly after being delivered the most bitchy of slaps, he quickly clarified that it was a mistake and apologizes. In the midst of their argument, however, 'Stop Thief' appears. His antics initially infuriate the two, including part of Lyra's face being shown to Steven - though whether he saw it or not remains a mystery. Soon though, they develop - Lyra especially - a liking towards the magical creature - Until he stole Lyra's cloak and skedaddled, of course. Deciding it would be a waste of energy, which they will surely need, to run after him, the two marched onward at a respectable pace... Very quickly encountering a group of bandits. The leader rode on a horse, and naturally tried to threaten Lyra and Steven. Creating a ball of fire in his hand, Steven tried to make the bandits back off to prevent any bloodshed. At the same time, their arms felt heavily burdened, and thus they were unable to properly aim their crossbows. When the bandits, who ignored Steven's ephemeral offer, were about to attack, a gunshot was heard. A bandit fell, and a new man appeared, holding a flintlock pistol. The man offered the bandits a chance to flee, as it was now obvious they were no match. Regardless of this offer, however, the bandits begun to be crushed by an invisible weight. Declaring their crimes, Lyra proceeded to execute them without a second thought. The man introduced himself as Lance Eclair, the Machinist they were supposed to meet up with. Following a short exchange of information, Lance handed Steven a letter. Without revealing its contents, Steven left, simply stating that he'd be back by the next day. It was at this point that the rat emerged from the ground with Lyra's cloak, once more teasing the group. As events unfold, Lance and Lyra decide to take the magical mouse along with them - Particularly, though Lyra does not mention it, for study. Though, the mouse's reason for tagging along is his understanding that Lance is the "Bakemaster" of Lanniston. An Interlude Unseen Whilst Lyra and Steven made their way to Lanniston, a certain slippery man was being escorted by carriage to the very same city. Arriving there earlier, he was further escorted by his two comrades, Batista Black and Griswald Grün, to a hideout for the Forum of Shadows. A short wait later, he was speaking to a man only named as "Thorsten", who is presumably one of Velvoren's superiors. Thorsten, disappointed with the salamander agent's work, held him partly responsible for the failure of his mission, regardless of the Jaredon Tsunami. At the end of the conversation, Velvoren immediately left the hideout and began his next mission, having been given a letter ordering him to make his way to a village near the ruins of Harlsport. The Hawk is a Baker?! Finally arriving at Lanniston, the party consisting of Arin, Lance and Lyra venture towards the Machinist's Guild of Jaredon. On the way, though, the rodent enters a bakery and starts consuming the food there, causing outrage and panic, much to the chagrin of the other two. Patting Lance on the back and stating that she'll let him handle this, Lyra watches in amusement from a distance. The baker quickly deals with the mouse, by whacking it outside with a frying pan. All the while, Lance is humiliating himself very slightly as a crowd forms. After some chatter, and clarification that Lance is in fact not the "Bakemaster" of Lanniston, the group continue onward to the Machinist's Guild, whilst promising to go to a bakery later with Arin. He Who Rules the Dunes Making his way to his next destination, the ruins of Harlsport, Velvoren's mind drifts, recalling an encounter with the Magic Knight, Darrel Wright, entering a flashback. The two, along with Darrel's squad, were guarding the traveling merchant Irmingild as he made his way to his next destination. not up to date Rites of the Unclean Red stops off at a small village before being briefed by a strange Veiled Man. It is assumed that the man is part of the Forum, but he informs Red that there is an artefact that is to be retrieved from Harlsport. Two others will assist Red, both informed of the task but not of the identity of the Veiled Man who summoned them. After the mysterious man takes his leave, the Phantom arrives. Red very quickly deduces the man's identity to be Pyrus, the magician he met no more than a few days ago. Within moments, the third person arrives, a Geoffrey Alabaster, a low-ranking Forum member with a very loud pride of place. He does not recognise Red, but upon hearing the Phantom's voice, identifies the man as "Steven", presumably a name that he was told years ago when he and Pyrus first met. On the way to Harlsport, Alabaster reveals that he is the one who sent information to the Forum in order to initiate the mission. He speaks of a book of spells held by a cult underneath the ruins of Harlsport, information he retrieved from an individual who claimed to be a former member of the Jaredonian courts. The book itself is suggested to be intensely powerful, allowing nonmagical people to perform magical acts without any prior training of the likes of summoning, necromancy and other dark arts. The three discover the hidden entrance to a stony passageway that leads under the city. Alabaster has an unfortunate accident that causes him to fall through to an underground cave under the corridor, suffering fatal injuries. Red and Pyrus continue their search and find a chamber where a number of people are performing a ritual around a raised altar. Two of the people become possessed by what appear to be daemons, reeking of rot and disease. After a pitched battle, Red and Pyrus emerge victorious, holding a single cultist survivor who appears to be incredibly sick. Red doubles back alone to pillage what he can from Alabaster, finding a pair of letters on his person. Pocketing these, he reunites with Pyrus and together they interrogate the dying cultist. They discover that the ritual is part of a larger picture that involves individuals on the island nation of Marratain and that there is a "Master". He appears to try and say something more that incenses Red, but dies before he can clarify the statement. Armed with this new knowledge, the two resolve to head to Marratain, but feel a wave of nausea and realise that it is perhaps in their best interests to find a healer first. Hook Meanwhile, on the south coast of Marratain, William Larracin is performing an autopsy on a woman's body washed up ashore. It is strange in that the subject appeared to have died several days earlier, but showed no bloating. Quickly, it became obvious that there was something wrong with the body; it was not quite human, showing similarities to a fish, such as gills and a swim bladder. Making all the necessary notes, Larracin quietly repairs the body post autopsy and leaves, making no indication to the militia about his findings, ordering the body to be committed to the sea instead of burial. The pair of orderlies acknowledge the commands, but they are in fact Forum members and have retrieved the body for their organisation, suspecting that Larky may know something and that a close eye would need to be kept on the Machinist.